Truth or Dare
by Nikooru-chan
Summary: Just as the title suggests. The Host Club play truth or dare. Cowritten with a friend.


Authors Notes: Alright, here we are. My first Ouran fic. This was co-written with a friend of mine (I'm not sure she has a account) who like me, loved the Host Club. This was at first just a cute little story we did, but I loved it so much I asked her if I could post it on here. She agreed, and here we are. I'm quite proud with how this turned out.

Also, I didn't mark where each of our turns ended. But you should be able to tell from our writing styles. My friend wrote the first part, and then I wrote. You get the picture. I'm not sure if I'll leave this a oneshot, but if I get some good ideas for dares or "special guests" I'll add them in (AKA: review and tell me some idead dammit.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But you probably already know that.

* * *

**Truth Or Dare**

By: Nicole and Kensey

(AKA: Nikooru and Cunning :3)

" Oh Haruhiiiii!"

Uh oh. Haruhi had sat peacefully, fapping away at her typewriter until she heard the twins voice their presence in unison. This day was out to be irritating.

Rain was already pattering against the window drearily. The twins were breathing in both of her ears, this made goosebumps creep up her arms.

Haruhi sat up in her seat. " Have you two finished your work for class yet?"

Hikaru got an eyeful of hers, before saying. " Not really."

" Yes, its alright though. The teacher isn't calling on us today." Kaoru continued.

" We should play a game!"

Haruhi noticed this was more of a demand to play a game then a request.

Upon asking her what she wanted to play, she kept her cool and simply replied. " The finish my homework game."

The twins looked at each other, then at Haruhi, then back at eachother, then toward Haruhi again. Well, they were planning something. But Haruhi still kept her dull face.

" You're really good at our games, you know." Kaoru told her, leaning against the table. He seemed slightly offended that she didn't want to play. But why bother asking? She never wanted to play. Dumb old Haruhi.

This is when Hikaru chimed in. " If we tell you what game it is, you may reconsider."

Still typing on her machine, she told them. " I'm all ears."

She still didn't seem very interested. Kaoru got to talking anyway.

" Its called…"

" Truth or dare!" They said as a pair, once again.

Haruhi looked up. " Huh? Isnt that some sort of American game?"

The twins looked at eachother and shrugged.

" We've been playing it for a long time." Hikaru said. Then he followed through with the rules.

" We say to Haruhi, 'truth or dare'. You can pick one or the other."

Kaoru continued where Hikaru left off.

" If you pick true, you have to answer one question of our choice! Truthfully!" He gave her a gleaming smile, then continued. " If you pick dare, we have to tell you to do something."

Haruhi glared at them. " Im out." She said, turning back to her typewriter.

" No no," Hikaru said. " The best part about a dare is that if you don't like the dare we picked, you can choose consequence, and you get a choice of four others."

The pair pulled her out of her chair and sang,

" Are you up for it?"

Haruhi shrugged and sat down. She wasn't the type to get excited over things. Particularly, things she didn't want to do. " I don't think so" She said, turning back to her work. Kaoru whispered in her ear.

"If it's not this, then its something worse."

There was doom written all over her face. She got up (reluctantly) and went to play their twisted game.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around a round table.

Even though they had started this little game, neither of the twins knew where to start. But they didn't show their confusion. Instead, they made Haruhi go first.

"Hikaru. Truth or dare?" She asked.

You could tell she was incredibly intimidated by this whole situation, and the twins being involved didn't make light of it.

"Dare." He said, no hesitation in his expression.

Haruhi had to think for awhile. This game was slightly harder than Kaoru had made it seem.

" You must go the whole day without wearing socks or shoes."

The twins were a little disheartened. They thought this game would have more mischief.

" What are my consequences?" Hikaru folded his hands under his chin.

Haruhi had to think for a bit. This game really was quite difficult.

" Hug the nearest person."

They just stared at her, obviously not impressed.

" Umm. I really cant think of anything."

Kaorus eyes narrowed. " Just one more, then"

Haruhi put a finger up to her chin in deep thought.

" Tell the next person you see what you really think of them."

As if on cue, Tamaki skipped into the room. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Hikaru looked back to see Tamaki walk in the room, a skip in his step. Kaoru took a quick glance back, before turning back to Haruhi in a fit of giggles. The only female host failed at supressing her smile, and reached across the table to give Hikaru a little push, reminding him of his dare.

Hikaru sighed and stood up, straightening his uniform and walking stiffly over towards the founder of the host club. Tamaki looked over at the twin and smiled.

" Greetings Hikaru. Wonderful day, isn't it?"

" Yeah." Hikaru said, as he made his way in front of Tamaki. "My lord..."

" What's wrong Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, looking a little concerned about the twin. Hikaru stood like a statue for a moment, before suddenly grabbing Tamaki's shoulders, and staring him right in the eye.

" My lord, you are the mosr overdramatic person I have ever met. You are self-centered, a player and I can't see why Haruhi likes you so much!" He yelled, shaking Tamaki lightly by the shoulders.

There was an ackward silence before Haruhi and Kaoru both burst out laughing. Hikaru straightened, and looked at Tamaki. His mouth was open, and his eyes were wide. Hikaru slowly backed away, and ran to the table before Tamaki could explode.

" Three, two, one." Kaoru whispered with a smirk, making Haruhi giggle harder. All eyes were on Tamaki as he stood like a stone. But as soon as Kaoru said one, He sobbed and spun around, his arms flailing. He moaned like a zombie, something about his good mood gone, before he fell to the floor in a heap. The table was laughing again.

" Hey, lord, do you want to play with us?" Kaoru called to Tamaki, who still had not moved. An almost inaudible groan sounded from the man on the ground. " Very well, come sit at the table then."

'Father' didn't get off the ground, and instead slithered across the ground like a snake, until he reached the table. From there he raised himself up and rested his head on the table by his chin. He stared at his fellow Hosts with large, tearfilled, violet eyes. Haruhi smiled.

" I've changed my mind." She said, resting her arms on the table. " This game is actually kind of fun. Who's turn is it now."

Hikaru, who had his head in his hands, glared up at her, before smiled evilly.

" It's my turn." He said, sounding sinister. " If you think this game is fun, then how about it. Haruhi, Truth or Dare."

Kaoru rested his head on his hand, pondering on a dare to give Tamaki. Most that came to mind included Haruhi, but in his opinion she had had enough dares for a while. She needed a break to watch someone else suffer.

It was then that Hikaru, who had since been waiting patiently for his brother to come up a new torture for their Lord, when he suddenly jabbed Kaoru with his elbow, and motioned him over with his finger. Kaoru leaned over, and Hikaru whispered something in his ear.

" That's perfect." Kaoru said, with a devious smirk.

" I know." Hikaru bragged, before sending Tamaki a wink. He gulped.

" Tamaki," Kaoru said. " Your dare is to get a Beeleznef from Nekozawa, and carry it around for the rest of the day."

The look on Tamakis face said it all. The eager look melted away into one of pure terror. Not the Beeleznef!

" Consequence!" He cried, leaping up from his seat. " I won't go near that damned cat, or his twisted emo owner."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked over at each other, and smirked. It always paid to plan ahead.

" Very well,"

" Tamaki." They finished each other sentences.

" Your consequence is to…"

" Kiss Hikaru,"

" Kiss Kaoru."

" Kiss Haruhi." (Haruhi blushed and glared at them)

" Or travel the world through the seven seas!" (everybodies looking for someone.)  
Tamaki just stared at them, a look on his face that plainly said " London Bridge, OH SNAP!" Hikaru laughed, before motioning with his hand to leave, and find the puppet cat of DOOM.

With what dignity he had left, he turned on his heel, and made his way towards the dark looking door that had just appears out of nowhere. But before he left, he glared back at the twins and said.

" You two will rue the day you messed with Tamaki Suou. Mark my words." And with that, he marched off into the darkness of the Dark Magic Club. And from within the darkness, before the door closed, his voice echoed.

" Start Rueing!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother and shrugged. Haruhi gave them both a stale look. The decided to continue the game, even though Tamaki was still wandering through the darkness.

" Who didn't get picked yet?" Haruhi asked. She still had a stale expression.

Hikaru tried to subtly nod towards Kaoru. Too bad he noticed, and tried to trick them into thinking he had already been picked.

" I swear, guys. I already did a dare! You told me not to wear shoes for a day!"

But Hikaru and Haruhi weren't even a tad fooled.

" Were not three, Kaoru." Haruhi stated with a glaring face.

Irritation crept into Kaoru's eyes.

" Alright. Dare. I guess,"

" Okay." Haruhi said. " I think I've got this one. How about.. Kiss the next person that walks through the door. Excluding Tamaki who should have been back…"

Kaoru shrugged. " Whos going to be coming in here any time soon?"

This day was full of interesting coincidences, because only moments after Kaoru had finished his sentence, Renge showed up on her 'High powered motor'

Hikaru gave him a little push.

" Don't say anything, just do it."

Kaoru sat for a minute.

He was thinking, and most likely it was of an excuse to demolish this dare. Then he smirked.

" She didn't walk through the door."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, and was about to argue, when the door to the A Third Music Room opened, and Mori, with Honey a few feet behind him, entered. Haruhi burst out in a fit of giggles, and Hikaru merely gave his brother a deranged smile.

" Renge didn't, but Mori did." He said, his voice sounding extremely amused. Kaoru glared daggers at Hikaru, before standing stiffly, and walking towards Renge and her platform.

" Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho. Greeting." She looked down at Kaoru and gave him the ' live long and prosper' sign. He tried to ignore the reference to Star Trek, and just stared at Renges uniform shoes.

" Can you come down?" He asked. A shocked silence filled the air. Renge hadn't been on solid ground since her little incident with Kyoya. She was always on a platform or a stage. It made her feel like she was bigger then everyone else. She needed the confidence boost.

" I shall not. Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho." She said, placing her hands on her hips. " You shall have to come up."

" For the love of god." Kaoru mumbled, placing his head in his hands. Truthfully, Mori was actually starting to sound better, but he had the feeling if he even got his lips near him, he wouldn't have them for long. So he had no choice but to climb up onto the platform, feeling the gentle hum from the motor under him.

Kaoru was not eager about this. Well, of course he was not eager. But he wasn't even slightly at ease with the whole situation. Renge was… Interesting. But in truth, Kaoru and Hikaru were the ones to have suggested this game in the first place. And games with Haurhi didn't usually last long, So he was actually quite pleased.

Upon getting on the platform, he didn't know how to approach the situation. He hadn't thought about the game that had treated him so well in the past to turn on him.

He took Hikaru's earlier suggestion, and decided not to say anything. He cupped Renge's chin in his hand, gave her a (very) short kiss, and climbed off the platform.

Haruhi was giggling, Hikaru was in hysterics, Mori and honey were confused, and Renge was speechless.

Kaoru was pissed.

" Happy?" He said as he climbed off the platform and made his way to his seat beside Hikaru.

Haruhi said nothing, But Hikaru voiced his opinion gladly. " Very." He said.

Somewhere amongst the confusion, Tamaki had found his way back into the music room.

" Had to fight… Hordes of lions.. And battle.. Giant buffalo. But…"

He held up the hand bearing beeleznef.

"I have accomplished my goal."

When Tamaki had finished his over dramatic, over exaggerated speech, he sat around the table. At this point, Mori and honey were very interested in what was going on. While Renge returned to her previous dwellings, They sat at the round table.

" What are we playing, guys?" Honey asked.

Unfortunately, Haruhi still hadn't gotten over the fact that Kaoru had kissed Renge, so she was still giggling. Since Tamaki was oblivious to what just happened, he decided to fill the two in.

" We are playing truth or dare."

When Haruhi stopped laughing, she said. " And I got sucked into the vortex of the American stylings of the Hitachiin brothers. Want to play?" Haruhi was getting more entertainment out of this game than she had ventured.

Honey replied with an eager 'Yes' And of course, Mori did the same.

Hikaru nor Kaoru had to explain the rules. It seemed everybody but her knew how to play. Had they been to America?

'_Damn rich bastards_' she thought with an unreadable look on her face. But she was ignored, and the game continued.

It was Kaoru's turn to pick a victim. He scanned the table, and laid eyes briefly on Hunny, who was bouncing in his seat, his arm up in the air.

" Pick me!" He cried, and Kaoru wondered why someone would actually volunteer for this kind of game.

" Hunny." Kaoru said as he rested his head on his arm. " Truth or dare?"

" Dare!" He beamed, and hugged Bun-Bun to his chest.

" Fine. I dare you to have no sweets for the rest of the day." He said, sounding bored.

Hunny's eyes filled with tears. " A-are you s-serious, Kaoru-chan?" He sobbed. " Y-you're such a m-meanie."

" You know you can pick a consequence, Honey-Senpai." Haruhi said, trying to comfort the obviously hurt senior. Hunny nodded.

" Consequence." He said.

" Give your Bun-Bun to someone else for the rest of the day." He said, without hesitating. Hunny once again started to sob.

" That's cruel." Haruhi scolded Kaoru. " Pick something nicer."

" Hug Mori?" He said, absentmindly. Hunny quicklyagreed, and took Mori into as big a bear-hug as his small body could muster. Once he he was done, he said happily to Mori.

" Truth or Dare?"

* * *

There we have it. The end of the first (and final?) chapter. Remember, if you have some good ideas, and they're fine with my friend, I'll be sure to add them to the next chapter. (if we don't deside to get together again sometime and keep writing. It all depends on her.) Well, until next time!

Yours, Nikooru-chan


End file.
